


Fields and Crickets

by tippens



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Powers, Castiel Has a Crush, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is So Whipped, Castiel is a Good Friend, Dean Winchester Has Issues, Dean is Loved, Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, POV Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippens/pseuds/tippens
Summary: Castiel and Dean go for a mini trip.





	Fields and Crickets

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has permanent hearing damage from years of gunshots. Let’s ignore the fact that Dean’s multiple resurrections have probably healed all that kinda stuff.

“What’d you say?”

It’s something I hear on a regular basis. At first, I found it irritating to have to repeat myself so often. As I’ve gotten more familiar with Dean, I understand why it is necessary and have adapted my volume to suit his needs. He shoots a lot of guns and on top of the defensive shooting that doesn’t allow time for proper ear protection, he doesn’t take care of himself enough to use noise-cancelling headphones when he practices shooting like I’ve told him to. I can tell by the vibrations that he plays music quite loudly - on the car radio and his ‘iPod’ - as well. I used to think he was simply being obnoxious, as humans tend to be. I take time to sit and think about Dean every now and then. In one of my sessions, I realized that he’s been shooting guns since he was a small child. Humans are so fragile. Did you know that simply listening to music at too high of a volume can damage hearing over time? Apparently, you wouldn’t even have to be a hunter to acquire some of these ailments. After some reasearch and consideration, I grew to have more sympathy for Dean. I don’t think angels have the same hearing humans do. I’m not sure I even understand what the term ‘loud’ truly means as I have never experienced it firsthand.

“Can we go for a drive, Dean?”

“Oh,” Dean smiled. “A case of cabin fever, huh?”

I don’t understand some of the things Dean says. Even after all these years, it seems I’ve only ‘seen the tip of the iceberg’ when it comes to these metaphors. My facial expression must have exposed my confusion, because Dean rolled his eyes and laughed. He reached for his jacket and car keys.

“Okay, when people are in the house for too long…”

* * *

On the drive back to the bunker from the corner store, I spotted a large field. There wasn’t a single building for miles and miles. My attention turned to the sky above. This world He created… it’s so beautiful. 

I must have stared for a long time, because the Impala veered off of the asphalt and into the grass. Dean parked when the car was in what must have been the middle of the field. He turned and smirked at me before opening the driver’s door. I followed, though I was hesitant. 

Without a word, Dean climbed up onto the hood of his car and laid back. I followed yet again. An airplane with blinking red lights flew over us. I remembered Dean’s phobia and hoped no one aboard the flight had fear in their hearts. 

“Are you able to hear the crickets?”

“No,” Dean shrugged.

He turned to give me a strange look after I increased the vibrations in the air for him.

“Can you hear them now?”

“Yeah,” he grinned to himself. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
